bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Basco Arc
This arc began at the end of 2011/the beginning of 2012. It featured the debut of Basco ta Jolokia, one of the earliest recurring villains in the canon, and took up almost an entire year in total. Plot Early on in the canon's history, following the seeming defeat of the group Anticross - who had acted as the initial force that the original manor residents had to contend with - a mysterious figure raided the Anticross base and stole the information they had gathered on the residents of Wayne Manor. Shortly thereafter, the figure made his presence known to the residents in the first of many attacks. Basco first claimed that he wished to capture many of the more unusual residents, particularly those with abilities that ordinary members of their respective species did not possess, to sell them on the intergalactic slave trade. To accomplish this, he created hard light holograms of the numerous teams of the Super Sentai (superheroes from another world) to combat the residents. Basco himself rarely participated directly in these battles, opting to hang back and let his constructs do the battling for him. At first, Basco didn't act as much more than a recurring aggravation for the manor, his antics doing little to affect the manor's day-to-day life, instead contributing to the estate's growing reputation of being chaotic and dangerous. For the most part, his actions only had smaller effects on the residents, such as being the driving force behind Diane and Crona's relationship coming to an end. This changed when he was approached by Nya, the avatar of Nyarlathotep that had previously been very loosely connected with Anticross. Wanting to continue her mission of making Crona's life horrible, she granted Basco six unique Ranger Keys. (the objects that created his hard light constructs) Needing data to gather to ensure their effectiveness, Basco instigated a multi-team fight that took the manor residents to their limits. Having acquired all the information he needed in the end, the next phase of his plan could begin. Initial Death and Return After this, Basco lured a number of the increasingly-growing Wayne Manor residents to a remote location, a fallen ship called the Nemesis, with the belief that it was his base of operations. After another battle took place, including one with Basco himself, the villains were soon defeated. However, a postmortem message from Basco revealed that the base was set to self-destruct, and also happened to be sitting on a massive vein of raw Energon. The heroes were able to escape before certain doom. As the manor became peaceful, dopplegangers of certain residents began appearing without warning, with clear intent to attack and kill their counterparts. Around this time, Basco reappeared, revealing his death to have been a hoax and that the residents killed a duplicate of himself. He resumed his frequent attacks, all while the dopplegangers continued making appearances of their own. The Psycho Rangers The dopplegangers soon banded together and made a united assault on the manor, initially appearing as warped clones of Crona, Judith, Sawrik, Kusanagi, and Elsa. They then revealed themselves to be the Psycho Rangers, the constructs created from the Ranger Keys that Nya entrusted to Basco. They had each taken on characteristics of their respective resident, mimicking their powers and abilities and twisting them to fit their own personalities. Unfortunately, they were so obsessed with destroying their respective counterparts that Basco had little control over them, forcing him to use them sparingly. Each of the Psychos - save for Psycho Silver, who had no direct counterpart and could shapeshift into any form as a result - attacked their counterparts in turn, taking them to their limits and forcing the residents to resort to drastic measures to ensure their survival. Finally, after another combined assault from all five, the Psychos were defeated and subsequently destroyed. Basco's True Plan While this was going on, following the events of the Asylum Arc, Basco had kidnapped Eli, one of Asylum's many scientists, and coerced him into working on a special project. And at the same time, Basco's rivals - the Gokaigers - had begun appearing at Wayne Manor and assisting the residents in fighting off Basco's attacks. After a confrontation between Crona and the leader of the Gokaigers, Captain Marvelous, it was revealed that Basco's true intentions were not to capture the manor residents, but to instead acquire something of far greater value. Hidden somewhere in the manor was an object known as The Greatest Treasure in the Universe - a creation of the Morphing Grid, a perpetually-growing energy field that provided the Super Sentai with their powers. The Treasure itself possessed reality-warping abilities, and could grant any and all desires of the one who used it. However, to use the Treasure would require wiping the Super Sentai from reality, something Basco obviously had no qualms about. The Treasure was kept safe at the manor to prevent Basco from acquiring it, but now the plan had failed. Meanwhile, having failed to successfully deliver Crona to Nya's hands, and with the revelation that this was never his intention to begin with, Nya reappeared to take revenge on Basco. But with some last-minute trickery and invoking the wrath of The King in Yellow, Basco was able to summon the eldritch-slaying mecha known as the Demonbane and have Nya sealed away for a period of time. Once this was done, he revealed to the manor that Eli's project was to create a duplicate of the Demonbane, which he claimed was a perfect replica, but in reality only had its shape. The Final Battle With everything on the table, the day came of Basco's final attack. He sent everything he had at the manor in the hopes of finally acquiring the Treasure. Psycho Silver was first to go, and promptly defeated. Next came his replica of the Demonbane, which fought off many of the residents' own mechas, until succumbing to a combined assault from theirs and the Gokaigers' mechs. Before the Demonbane replica was fully destroyed, though, it was able to create hard light holograms of every construct Basco had created up to that point. The result was a massive army of superheroes numbering in the hundreds, giving the residents a fierce and climactic battle that soon resulted in their victory. But it wasn't over just yet. Basco himself finally joined the fray, revealing his armored form that quickly overpowered the weakened residents. He seemingly walked through them and the Gokaigers one after another, but the heroes' combined wills refused to give in, and through their combined strength, skill, and smarts, Basco soon fell. Before he died, however, Basco detonated his true base of operations - his ship, the Free Joker - wiping out any remaining evidence of his endgame plot. And with a hidden secret hanging in the air, he soon died. Aftermath Basco's death was not fully the end of his schemes, having ripple effects that spread out years later after his demise. For Basco himself, his soul was naturally transported to Hell. But instead of giving in to Hell's torments, he thrived in the Circle of Greed. He soon overthrew the ruler and became the new Demon Prince of Greed. As for the mortal realm, his destroyed ship had sent a distress signal to another figure in the depths of space, catching the attention of Lord Zedd, and earning his interest in Rigel Prima and Wayne Manor. Trivia * Basco's arc was more or less slapped together, having began as merely a means to have random fights for fun every weekend or so, with a story developing after an extended length of time * The length of the arc is only so long because of this, not having a proper direction at first until the final few weeks * Basco once egged the walls of Wayne Manor, seemingly embracing his role as more of an annoyance than a threat for one week, or perhaps throwing a lampshade on it to further throw people off Category:Plots and Arcs